


Final slice

by TheViolinGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cake, DA BIG SAD 3, F/M, Lysie's double crests, got this from a pic, u can never go wrong with cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViolinGirl/pseuds/TheViolinGirl
Summary: Lysithea dies from the toll of her twin crests as Felix mourns
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 3





	1. Last slice

**Author's Note:**

> Someone posted a picture and I decided to novelise it.

"How do you make cake in the exact same way everyday for us to eat?" Felix asked his wife - Lysithea - as she mixed and measured all manner of ingredients to make one of her famous recipes - the Ordelia cake -.

"I dunno,I just experimented with different combinations and proportions of flavors and ingredients until I came up with this" Lysithea replied to her husband as she put the cake batter into the oven and moved to sit with Felix.

"Hrrgh..." She moaned as she shivered and leaned on Felix,her head in her hands as if she were having a headache.

"You okay?" Felix asked worriedly - afraid that his wife were to die before him.

"Y-yeah...I'm...fine.." Lysithea replied as she got up from the sofa to retrieve the cake from the oven to frost and decorate it.

Lysithea filled her piping bag with pink frosting to the top as she set out the sliced strawberries in a bowl and got out other tools to complete the look.

Felix tried to sneak one of the strawberries but was caught by his wife in the act.

"Do be patient when I am making these kinds of treats for you,It takes time to achieve the heavenly flavors of the substance" Lysithea scolded her husband as she finished the cake.

It was night as the couple put the finished cake under a glass cover so they could eat it at teatime tomorrow.

Only they didn't


	2. Lingering memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysithea dies from her dual-crests,leaving behind her cake and her mourning husband.

The sun pried into the eyes of Felix,who had just woken up from a night's slumber,rubbing his eyes,he went to check on Lysithea in her room.

"Lysithea...wake up,the sun's up now" Felix called as he pulled a shirt over his head.

No response.

"Lysithea! If this is a joke then it's not funny!" Felix yelled,his heart starting to fill with worry.Lysithea would never do this to him - Not in a million years.

Lysithea lay lifeless,unmoving on her bed as Felix rushed to her and shook her by the shoulders in a desperate attempt to rouse her.

"Lysithea NO!" Felix mused in shock and grief as the truth sank in - Lysithea was dead.

Felix arranged her funeral on that very morning,wearing a black suit,he held back his tears as the burial team slowly lowered Lysithea's coffin into the ground and covered it with earth.

Felix was to eulogise his wife but didn't have the strength nor courage to say even a word - everything he said always came with floods of tears that made it impossible to decipher what he was saying.

"Sigh..." Felix sighed as he went back into their house and put a picture of Lysithea,along with her scarf and teddy bear on the windowsill where she used to sit for meals.

"Lysithea! let's eat that cake you baked" Felix called,only realising that she wasn't around anymore.

"Okay..." Felix thought as the truth sank in.

He went to the kitchen and got a knife and plate along with a fork,he sat himself down at the table and cut himself a piece of the last cake that Lysithea had baked him.

"Wish you're here to savour this with me..." He mused to his late wife's picture which had her scarf draping the frame.

Tears started to roll down his face as he slowly took a slice from the cake and started eating it bitterly even though the cake was nowhere near bitter.

"I...miss...you..." He sniffled as he ate the last of her cake.

Life may not be permanent,Memories and Legacy are.


End file.
